


Gems Undone

by cookiekat93



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Friends With Benefits, Gem Sex, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiekat93/pseuds/cookiekat93
Summary: Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst get up to some adult activities while Beach City is under quarantine.
Relationships: Amethyst/Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 14





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This gets a little wordy, probably too lengthy - apologies if that's not your thing when it comes to this type of category. There will be 2 parts.

Pearl was laying in the center of the seashell bed in her room, sliding her ankles up and down Garnet’s torso, digging her fingers into her thick hair. Garnet was on top of Pearl, kissing her with a hungry fervor. 

Pearl broke away, slightly breathless, “I’m forgetting we’re not alone tonight.” she placed her palm against Garnet’s cheek to steady her advances. Pearl turned her head to the side, beckoning to the purple gem with an outstretched arm and an alluring smile. “Come on Amethyst, I know it’s been a while, but I know you enjoy this as much as we do.”

“If not more.” Garnet commented wryly into the skin of Pearl’s palm as she kissed it. 

Amethyst climbed over from where she had been sitting patiently. The expression within Pearl’s eyes shifted from affection to undiluted desire as Amethyst approached. She bit back a whine - she suddenly felt starved. Pearl looked pleadingly at Garnet, “Would you mind if I had her all for myself? You won’t have to wait long, I promise.” Garnet regarded her for a moment, battling with her own impatience and reluctance, then placed her lips against Pearl’s gem, before making room for the other two gems to play.

Amethyst climbed on top of Pearl, grinning wickedly. “Hey Pierogi.” 

Pearl smiled in greeting, running fingertips through the mane of lavender hair billowing forward, before noticing something that bothered her. She pouted, tugging at the hem of Amethyst's shirt. “You’re wearing too much. Take it off.”

The gem looked down and in a flash, she bared her form, leaving lots of smooth, plump flesh for Pearl to feast her eyes on. It was overwhelming. “I’ve missed you.” Pearl sighed, bolting upright to kiss Amethyst with gusto. Amethyst giggled, “Missed you too, P.” came the muffled reply. 

After a few moments of non-stop kissing, Pearl pulled herself back with effort and didn't meet Amethyst's eyes. She felt her chin lifted by a small finger. "What's wrong?"

The tall gem met Amethyst's eyes to answer, “Well... it’s been so long Am, let’s do this right.” 

“Whatever you want, P. I’m game.” Amethyst nodded.

Pearl lowered Amethyst down gently. She swiped her bangs to the side to gaze into her eyes, and placed a small kiss on her little round nose. "I just want to make you feel so good." Pearl said, sending chills down Amethyst's spine. Pearl peppered kisses all over Amethyst, slowly, gracefully - her chin, her neck, her collarbones, her chest, her navel… she drew the tips of her fingers around Amethyst’s gem, tracing it in circles. She kissed it chastely. Pearl smoothed her open palms up and down Amethyst's arms and shoulders, wanting her smaller companion to feel Pearl all over her body - warm, inviting, and exciting.

She squeezed Amethyst’s supple breasts, massaging them with her hands. Her fingers tweaked one nipple, eliciting a gasp from her friend below. "My my Amethyst, you look just about good enough to eat." Pearl remarked. She took the violet nipple into her mouth and suckled on it gently. A few minutes passed - Amethyst was squirming and panting. Pearl released the hardened nub and blew cool air over it, before paying equal attention to its twin on the other side. When she let go, she gave a small flick to the bud, scraping the tip of her nail over it and drawing out a long moan from its owner.

“Let me know if I’m going too fast.” Pearl whispered, shifting herself closer to Amethyst’s lower abdomen. Amethyst only squeaked in response as Pearl blew breath over her purple core. Pearl hummed with satisfaction, "Look at you, drooling already for my attention."

"Don't hold back." Amethyst voiced eagerly. 

"I don't think I could if I tried." Pearl muttered back. Her slender, wet tongue navigated its way from bottom to top, side to side, taking a taste of all Amethyst had before going deeper, inside walls that were greedy for the intrusion. Pearl closed her eyes, using her nose to nudge tenderly at the slightly pulsating bundle of nerves. Amethyst whined. 

Garnet was at the side of the bed, making eye contact with Pearl who nodded her approval. The fusion lowered her lips near Amethyst’s ear and whispered in her characteristic and sultry accent, “Tell me Amethyst - is Pearl rocking your world right now?” 

Amethyst couldn’t respond, Pearl had taken her sensitive bud into her mouth and sucked skillfully on it in long waves, moving the tip of her deft little tongue all around it, swirling and poking and tickling in all the right ways.

“Oh yeah, I can see she is. You look miles away. Just wait until you see what else she can do, what we can do together. Mmm, it really has been too long.” She petted Amethyst’s hair, leaning in to nibble gently on her earlobe. 

The tension in Amethyst’s lower abdomen was at its breaking point, and Pearl was driving her closer and closer to that unavoidable cliff. She was almost falling. She could hear herself whimpering and panting, begging for more. ‘So close, P!’ 

She felt Pearl’s hands grip and squeeze the inside of her thighs, so Amethyst risked a glance downwards. Pearl was focused, head moving rhythmically while she worked on bringing Amethyst immense pleasure.

"Just a little more, almost there." Garnet remarked to both Pearl and Amethyst. 

Amethyst gasped and threw her head back, feeling Garnet grab onto her breast, encouraging her to give in and let the release wash over her. She could barely breathe. She raised her head again to look at Pearl who was staring directly back, still latched onto her body. A smug glint in her eyes, Pearl winked coyly, and that was it - Amethyst arched off the bed and let out a loud cry as she came, silenced halfway through by the choking rush of electricity coursing through her as Pearl hadn't let go, milking every last drop of honey from Amethyst. The dam had finally broken, and the reward for Pearl's hard work was not at all disappointing. She savored every drop, every taste as it flowed out.

Pearl crawled on top of Amethyst once she finished and began gingerly stroking Amethyst’s cheek, coaxing her down from the blissful tidal wave she was still riding out. 

Amethyst caught her breath slowly, looking up at Pearl’s loving expression and sitting up to take Pearl’s face between her hands, searching her eyes for some clue as to how it was possible again, after all the time that had passed. “I don’t know how, but you wrecked me Pearl, you _always_ wreck me. Man.”

“And here I am thinking I was a bit rusty.” she giggled, blushing a little. She brought her hands to cover Amethyst’s, affectionately stroking over knuckles with the pads of her thumbs. 

Garnet cleared her throat, “I think it’s my turn.” 


	2. Part 2

Garnet cleared her throat, taking Pearl by the wrist, “I think it’s my turn.” she raised Pearl’s wrist delicately and kissed her hand. Amethyst made herself comfortable laying on her stomach nearby - she did not want to miss this.

Garnet gestured for Pearl to kneel face to face with her, hands resting on her dainty shoulders. “Where were we?” she tapped away her visor as well as the top half of her clothing, and leaned in to kiss Pearl, resuming their same energy from earlier. Pearl’s hands flattened against Garnet’s midriff, soothingly moving up and down, to the side of her ribcage, around her back, wanting to touch and feel as much of the fusion as she could reach. Her hands slid lower on Garnet’s body, but their path had been quickly thwarted. “Not yet Pearl. I said it was my turn, but I meant my turn to please you. Let me have you.” she looked down into Pearl’s stricken face, conveying adoration for the precious gem she was. Pearl blushed deeper and smiled, “You can have me Garnet, I’m all yours.” 

It was all the consent she needed, Garnet pushed Pearl backwards, pulling her hands above her head. “Amethyst, would you make sure Pearl’s hands stay here until I say? Can’t have them roaming around and getting into trouble while I’m… preoccupied. You know how insatiable this Renegade can be.” Garnet smirked at Pearl from above. 

“My pleasure.” Amethyst was happy to help, crawling over with glee to pin Pearl’s wrists above her head.

Pearl couldn’t help herself but to squirm a little bit, testing the restraint she now found herself in. Garnet grinned and chuckled, lowering herself closer to Pearl’s face. “Now the fun begins.”

She began by caressing Pearl’s gem, feeling how smooth and perfect the surface was, and noticing how it was growing warm as a lightbulb beneath her hand. Pearl was already breathing harder. 

Garnet placed her palm against Pearl’s cheek, kissing her on the lips for a few minutes, sliding her thumb over the bottom lip which she’d nipped just a little. Pearl darted her tongue out for a little lick of Garnet’s finger. 

Garnet chuckled again, “We have always had that in common.” Garnet leaned down, nose to nose with Pearl, “we like to taste.” she embarked on another round of passionate kissing with Pearl, the two of them using their tongues to reach further into the caverns of their mouths, battling, commanding, swirling, dancing. Pearl kept trying to push her body upwards against Garnet, not able to use her hands to touch and desperate for more contact. 

Garnet let her hand glide down Pearl’s skinny frame, over the ridges of her ribcage and the valley of her stomach, rubbing softly, tracing random patterns, tripping over the two small teal buds of Pearl’s nipples every now and then to startle her lover below. 

“Garnet,” Pearl pleaded, writhing.

“I know, just be patient.” she replied. 

Pearl moaned in response to having to wait longer. The burning ache from her core was impossible to ignore. All of Garnet’s ministrations, and even the gentle fingers around her wrists, which her firm but moving in soothing strokes, were getting to be too much. She needed so much more. 

Garnet took each of Pearl’s nipples into her mouth in turn, for brief attention, as Pearl was the least of them to enjoy this kind of attention. Garnet couldn’t pass up the opportunity to suckle at each little peak, and was glad Pearl allowed her to be selfish in this way. She traveled leisurely down the alabaster plane of Pearl’s torso, leaving behind a trail of open-mouthed kisses and lashes of saliva from her tongue. She noticed there was not a single scar she didn’t know the origin of, everywhere in between as fresh and clean as newly fallen snow. 

“Garnet.” Pearl failed to get her attention, the fusion continuing to make a meal of her body, driving her wild. “ _Stars, please_.” Pearl begged, digging her ankles into the blanket beneath her. 

“Alright love, I hear you.” Garnet patted Pearl on her slim belly before nestling herself between Pearl’s open thighs. She slid her hands up and down the slender legs before guiding them to rest over her shoulders. She used her fingers to open Pearl’s core; it was dripping with all the pale blue juices that had been accumulating since this event of the evening began. Garnet almost felt sorry for making Pearl wait, but she knew for them both the reward would be worth it. 

She wrapped her arms around Pearl’s legs, drawing invisible lines with the tips of her fingers along the innermost area of Pearl’s thighs, making her shiver from the featherlight attention. “You like it when I touch you here, don’t you?” Garnet asked in a tone suggesting she knew the answer, continuing to ghost her fingers over the tender flesh. 

“Or maybe here.” she whispered evenly. She blew warm breath onto Pearl’s most sensitive area, before going in to take a small taste, letting each lap of her tongue get longer in duration until she reached the point of fully tasting Pearl from the bottom to the top, deliberately ignoring the bud that ached so much for attention. 

Pearl was whimpering, melting into the bed, limbs numbing as every part of her mind focused on what Garnet was doing, and what she wasn’t. “Please Garnet, please. I need more.”

“Mm.” Garnet agreed plainly, giving in to her own needs and enclosing Pearl’s clit with one big suckle. Pearl nearly couldn’t contain her squeal from the overwhelming sensation - a force like lightning wrapping itself around Pearl’s mind and body, building to snap at barely a moments notice from the strong contrast of how the foreplay had been up to now. 

“Garnet, too much, t-too fast!” Pearl cried, muscles involuntarily tightening and body jolting, fearing she would come too soon. Garnet had it under control, knowing Pearl’s body so incredibly well. She withdrew her mouth and gently inserted one finger inside of Pearl, crooking it and sliding it in then out. It calmed Pearl just enough but kept her on the edge. 

“Ready for the main event?” Garnet asked smugly. 

“You know I am.” Pearl panted, just as smug and twice as keen. Garnet nodded her head up to Amethyst, who let go of Pearl’s wrists. Garnet shifted out of her last bit of clothing, revealing the member that was very willing and very ready to take things higher. 

Pearl sat up on her elbows, biting her lip in anticipation at seeing it again in what had been years. She thought it looked thicker, maybe longer too. 

Garnet stalked up Pearl’s body, and within moments Pearl’s hands grabbed onto Garnet’s breasts, pinching and tweaking the nipples between the tips of her fingers. “See Amethyst? She’s insatiable.” 

“No kidding.” Amethyst agreed with a soft chuckle. 

Garnet’s arms anchored themselves on either side of Pearl’s head as she positioned herself. She brushed the tip of herself against Pearl’s opening before gliding in, slowly, in one motion. She gave Pearl a moment to adjust, watching her head roll back at the feeling of being stretched full in a way she hadn’t felt in quite some time. The hands on Garnet’s breasts stilled. Pearl’s walls welcomed Garnet to the hilt, warm and cozy, tight and slick. 

Garnet began to move slowly at first, but it didn’t take long for her to start rocketing forwards, Pearl’s cries and whimpers of pleasure were pushing her higher and higher on her quest for completion. She paid attention as much as her addled mind could, wanting to make sure they came together. 

“Come on Pearl, I’m almost there.” 

“M-me too.” Pearl put her fist to her mouth, trying to keep herself quieter. She was moaning loud and worried for no reason that someone would hear.

Amethyst pulled her hand away and held onto it. “I like hearing you, P.”

Pearl let it all out - guttural noises coming from the back of her throat, the kind of deep noises that only surfaced during times like these. Garnet was also grunting with each pounding thrust. 

“Garnet-” Pearl was trying to ask permission, knowing they liked to sync up, but it would hardly matter. At this point, Pearl couldn’t bring herself back from the brink of ecstasy she was tumbling over. 

“I’m there Pearl.” Garnet’s voice was strained as she too was in the clutches of her own seizing orgasm. 

Pearl’s back arched off the bed, a silent scream puffing out in a large breath, and Garnet could feel herself being squeezed tight, it was just the sensation she needed. She emptied herself in Pearl and let her body fall on top of Pearl, who was still climaxing in waves. 

The thin gem could feel the ripples of hot fluid entering her, spurting and mingling with her own sweet nectar. 

Garnet sat up, still buried inside Pearl - looking at where they were joined and back to Pearl’s heaving chest. Amethyst recognized the ravenous expression on Garnet’s face and remarked, “Pearl’s not the only one who’s insatiable.” 

Garnet waited a few more moments for Pearl to lift her head. Without a word, Garnet pressed her thumb firmly against Pearl’s clit. She rubbed it furiously in a circular motion. Pearl’s thighs trembled, fists clenching the blanket of the seashell bed in clumps of wrinkled fabric. She wanted to close her eyes and let herself drown but she instead struggled to keep them on the marauder between her legs. She was being challenged and wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

“Give me one more Pearl, come on. You can do it.” a nail flicked over the aching bundle of nerves. Pearl cried out, trying to focus on herself - she didn’t have control. Garnet was pulling the strings and Pearl was helpless. “Garnet, enough! I can’t - too much!” 

“You can take it, I know you can. Come on Pearl, let me have it. You’re doing so well.” Garnet switched the direction of her thumb’s pattern. Pearl was trying to squirm away from the overstimulation. 

“Ha, no you don’t P - I’ve gotcha.” Amethyst pressed down on her hips. She was trapped with nowhere to go and nothing else to do but surrender. 

Garnet started to thrust a bit, still inside Pearl, wanting to add to Pearl’s sensation overload. Pearl was chirping incoherently as the fire in her groin burned impossibly hotter, a fuse sparking uncontrollably, a geyser about to burst. 

“Garnet!” she shouted, her eyes squeezing closed. “Please- I can’t- ahh!” she was interrupted by the sudden implosion inside herself, the incredible force of her body’s second orgasm striking her into silence. Vision momentarily blinded except for the exploding white stars, she felt nothing for a few moments, trapped willingly in a euphoric void. 

Eventually, Garnet slid out and fell to the side of Pearl, who was finally coming back down. Her gem glowed bright and she was twitching with residual tendrils of electric fire. 

Pearl took a deep breath and spoke, words faintly slurred, “We should do this more often.” 

Amethyst nodded in agreement, “Beach City under quarantine... aside from the obvious health risk to the humans right now, for us this pandemic is a blessing in disguise.”

Pearl rolled her eyes, “It’s not a good thing, but it has made us realize how much time we haven’t spent, well… together, lately. Right Garnet?” 

The fusion replied with a gentle rumble of snores. Her eyes were closed as Pearl leaned over for confirmation that she was in fact asleep. 

She turned back over to Amethyst, signaling with her finger over her mouth to stay quiet. Pearl pushed herself back against Garnet, the fusion instinctively curling herself around Pearl from behind. Pearl opened her arms to Amethyst, who snuggled in close against Pearl’s front. Amethyst yawned and drifted off to sleep, while Pearl stayed awake as long as she could before she too succumbed to the exhaustion and slept peacefully for many hours cushioned on either side by the ones she dearly loved. 


End file.
